Sakura playground 2
by soradomoedroxy
Summary: sora is having mixed feeling about...well. everything. Riku, his father, his sister and his new friends He is now 18 years! making this fanfiction legal! yay! for his birthday riku takes him on a date making both of them realize they love each other how romantic XD


The aroma of eggs, coffee and syrup mugged up the room as my mom worked relentlessly at cooking a good breakfast since I was usually the one who cooks. But since it was my birthday today. She offered to do it.

"Hey Sora do you want some coffee?" she said, her hair in a pink scrunchy that didn't match her orange aeropastle hoodie.  
I sat on the couch in the living room that was across from the kitchen, as I surfed around tumblr and Deviantart for something to either look at or read.  
"No mom. I don't like coffee-..." I replied scratching my nose.  
"Dont pick your nose" She said quietly.  
"I wasnt"

"oh and too late I already poured you some." she said quickly.  
"MOM!" I said loudly turning around on the couch, shutting my laptop. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "I'm SORRY! I thought you'd say yes so I poured you some before I asked." She replied shrugging her shoulders.  
"Ugh, fine then!" I groaned.

"You should be happy sweetie! You're 18 today!" My mother beamed handing me a plate of eggs.  
"I am happy. I'm legal now." I said smiling at her jokingly.  
"why don't you invite friends over for a party!"  
"Mom...I'm not turning twelve. I don't need a birthday party." I said taking a sip of coffee. I never liked coffee since the after taste was so strange. As I took the long sip I ended up burning my tongue, it felt as it embedded the flavor into my taste buds "So nasty~!" I moaned quietly sticking my tongue out.  
"deal with i~it" My mom teased.

After I finished my food. and that terrible coffee...  
I layed down on my bed reading my yaoi magazines.  
I checked my phone for the first time that day to see I got messages from Axel,Roxas,Namine and Kairi saying happy birthday.  
I always found it weird that Roxas lived with his mom only and kairi and namine lived together by themselves.  
"Egh, I need to move out." I groaned.  
I heard a small noise from outside. My mind went blank "He goes sometimes to smoke..."  
I bolted out of my bed and looked out the window.  
There Riku was. Smoking a cigarette. My face flushed red, my hand shook as I balled it into a fist and knocked on the glass a few times.  
I watched as Riku looked around for where the noise came from.  
I knocked 4 times, but a bit harder. Riku next thing I knew he turned his head to where I was in the second floor as he stared straight at me. I didn't know what to do at first, he looked kind of mad when we looked at me. but after a couple of seconds his face eased into a smirk. I waved .  
he waved back with a cigarette in between his fingers.  
of course...

I backed up and went back to my bed. but before I could get comfortable I heard a tap on the window. I got up hesitantly and went to the window. Opening it both ways. And when I looked down. Riku stood there a few yards away from the building looking up at me.I crouched down on my knees since the window was close to the ground.  
"Hello stalker." He chuckled.  
I smirked and leaned on the window pane. "So much for the sappy entrance there Riku..." I said pressing my fist to my cheek resting on it.  
Although I was still pretty angry that he has practically harassed me three days ago.

"...what do you want?" I sighed angrily.  
"What do you mean. 'What do you want?'...you waved at me so I thought I'd come and say hi." He said taking a few puffs of smoke in between some words.  
I didn't say anything at first, I sat there and twirled my hair around until Riku said;

"You know I live in this complex." He said scratching the back of his head.  
I leaned out the window, almost falling but pressed my stomach on the edge "You do?!"  
"Yeah, didn't I tell you that...3 days ago?" He said laughing.  
"W-well yeah but I thought you meant somewhere else!"  
"You're smart..." he smirked.  
I scratched my cheek. "Shut up~" I whined.

"Hey guess what Riku?"  
"Yeah" He replied sitting on the ground.  
"It's my birthday today." I said, though in my mind I was kind of wondering why I was telling him.  
"Oh really? How old are you turning, 13?" He smirked.  
"I just turned 18 shit taco."

"Sora? Who are you talking to?" I heard my mom say knocking on the door I let out a small gasp. "I gotta go-uh..Stay here. Or-" I didn't know what to say as I slammed my window shut. "Come in mom!" I said nervously.  
"Who were you talking to?" She said tilting her head.  
"No one mom..." I said covering the window with my body.  
"I'm watching you." She teased walking out the room.

I waited a few seconds and crouched back down to the window opening it "Thanks for letting me look at your ass there Sora." Riku smirked "I wasn't trying to do that, fuck face."  
"Again with the fuck face thing?" He said sounding more serious.  
"I'm sorry then." I said sarcastically.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Riku said. My face flushed red.  
"W-well I don't know if-..I mean I-...Uhm..."  
"Can I take that as a yes?"  
I sighed. "Sure then. I'll go on a date with you, Riku" I said easing into a smile.  
Riku chuckled "Well now I know where you live so I'll get cha' at 8:00 P.M."  
He said leaving before I could answer.  
"W-wait where are we going?!" I yelled leaning out of the window.  
"I don't know yet woman! Stop nagging me!" He laughed.  
"Riku~~!" I yelled teasingly after him.

Once he left around the corner I smiled and bit my bottom lip. Closing the window. My cheeks still a lovely pink.  
"GOTCHA!" My mom yelled bursting into the room. Holding her fingers together like a gun.  
"..Oh..." She said once she noticed that I wasn't talking to anyone.  
"And why are you so pink young man?" She giggled.  
"I'm an adult~!" I whispered "And I have a date tonight!" I said cheerfully, not realizing what I just said "With a boy or girl?" She said plainly.  
"Wait- what?" I said in disbelief.  
"If it were a girl, you would act chill about it and not care much. If it was a boy you'd be...Like you are." She said devilishly.  
"Will you be mad if it were a guy?" I said hesitantly.

"No since I found your secret magazines under your bed when I was cleaning yesterday." She said pointing to my bed since I never put that one back under "MOM!"  
"And to think. Every ORDINARY mother would find playboy magazines under their sons bed, but I found boys love magazines?" She chuckled.  
"MOM!" I repeated starting to get angry.  
"Relax! I'm not mad sweetie, you have my full support! So who is he? Is he cute?"  
I laughed nervously not answering.

"Oh I see. Don't want to tell mom since she's too LAME and OLD to get teen love!" She giggled.  
"Ah just get out and let me find something to wear~!"

I was upstairs getting ready when I heard the door knock. I didn't have my pants on so I couldn't answer. "MOM! XION! DO NOT ANSWER THE DOOR-"  
The next thing I heard was Xions voice.  
"Hi!" She chimed.  
"Hey cutie. I'm guessing you're Soras little sister?" 'That's Riku right?' I said in my mind since I was surprised at how sweet he was being.  
"Yup, I'm soras little sister. My name is Xion! I'm seven years old!"  
I walked out and looked at the two of them from the balcony of the stairs "Oh! You're almost a woman then! I bet Sora loves having a little princess like you around." He beamed patting her head.  
Xion giggled and fixed her hair.

"Are you Soras' boyfriend?" She said curiously.  
My face went from smiling sweetly to surprise.  
I ran down the stairs.  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Xion!" I said loudly covering her mouth. "Sorry" I giggled nervously looking at Riku who was smiling.  
She bit my hand. "OW! YOUR LITTLE FUCK FA-haha I mean...Go upstairs Xion. You need to go to bed soon!" I said since I remembered Riku gets mad when I say that. And since my mother just entered the room, almost swooning over Riku.  
"I see you like the bad boy type huh, Sora?" She said eagerly.  
"Hello, I'm Riku it's nice to meet you ma'am." Riku said bowing to my mom.  
She began to talk so quickly I barely understand her.  
"Lippirecingsfaintsmellofsmok elonghairdarkclothingtallwit hstunningaquaeyes!" "Mom, he's my date. Not yours." I said grabbing Rikus hand. He pulled my hand up and kissed it. "You're so embarrassing." I said blushing. And since Riku is so good at understanding what embarrassed is, he leans in and kisses my face, where my nose and eye is.  
My mom laughed. "Well you two have fun!"  
"Thank you miss."  
"Thanks mom..."

Before we were outside I stopped Riku in the hallway

"Am I talking to Rikus good twin?" I laughed hugging him.  
"Oh so I'm evil now?" He laughed kissing my forehead making me blush.  
"No, just an asshole." I chuckled.  
"And whats up with you? You always called me fuck face. and you yelled at me three days ago, and now your being all mushy!"  
"I don't know. I think I could learn to like you Riku." I stood up as far as I could go on my toes and kissed his nose.

Since Riku didn't know where to take me we ended going to Ihop.  
After we ordered we were forced to sit for almost an hour waiting for our food.  
once it came to the table Riku unwrapped the utensils and began to tap a spoon on my head.  
"...what are you doing?" I said staring at him.  
He didn't say anything...  
"...You know I'm starting to think that the reason you're hitting me with that is because you don't know how to use it..."  
"I'm still thinking about what you said." He said putting the spoon down "What did I say?" I said shoving a fork full of pancake in my mouth.  
"I think I could learn to like you." he smirked softly kicking my foot under the table.  
I kicked him back harder not answering.

we sat in silence eating for a while until Riku broke the silence by saying;  
"Sora?"  
"Yeah?" I said taking a sip of milk.  
"I love you."  
I choked on my drink and almost spit it at Riku.  
My face went red and I tried to hide it by putting my jacket over my head and pulling on the sleeves so Riku couldn't pull it from me.  
"Don't do that. Look at me."  
"No" I said, my voice hushed from the jacket.  
I felt a small tear go down my cheek. Joy? or Sadness...I don't know...  
"And why not?" Rikus soothing yet deep voice made my hands quiver as I lifted the coat from me and placed it in my lap. Though I had my eyes shut my. Long sleeve striped shirt covered my face as I held my hands in front of my burning red face.  
"It's embarrassing..." I muttered wiping the tears that were streaming down my cheek.  
"Because I...maybe...I might be in love with you...Maybe." I said, my voice low as I felt my breath on my sleeve.

The rest of the date was like any other.  
We ate. Talked about really random stuff.  
I had to almost wrestle Riku to the ground when he tried to smoke a cigar inside the bathroom...  
Then after I did that having Riku molest me in the stall...  
sigh...  
Perfectly normal.

Riku dropped me off at my house at around 10:00 My dad opened the door when we came home. How wonderful.  
"Where were you!?" He said angrily.  
I'm guessing my mother never told my dad I was going out on a date. And since he's a guy I don't think he'll like it that I just went on a date with a guy...  
"No where dad. Me and my friend went to eat." I sighed pointing to Riku. He wasn't looking so I elbowed his side.  
"Huh? Oh yeah." He said rubbing his side. I think he finally realized what was going on when he saw me begin to stutter.  
"Where'd you go then?"  
"N-no where dad. W-we just went.."  
"We just got some pizza and went to an arcade sir, that was all." He said finishing my sentence.

"Okay then." He said, though he probably didn't believe it as he walked out of the room.  
I began to go up the stairs not looking back at Riku.  
"HEY HEY!" He snapped.  
I walked back down. "At least give me a little kiss or something!" He said quietly.  
"Okay" I giggled whispering, then looking around to make sure my father wasn't watching.  
Then giving Riku a long kiss on the lips.  
"Bye." He smiled running his hand through my hair. It seemed that both of us were thinking of the same thing, when Riku said. "Do you want to kiss again?" He said smiling biting his bottom lip.  
I felt a cold sensation go through my body and down my back. The feeling of his piercings and soft and smooth lips made my whole body quiver in pleasure whenever I kissed him.  
I nodded my head yes.  
Riku didn't hesitate. He grabbed my butt and put his tongue in my mouth, I tried not to moan out of pleasure as Riku sucked on my tongue.  
I pulled away when I felt like someone was watching.  
"Thanks for taking me on a date." I said quietly.  
"No problem." He smirked giving me one last peck on the lips.  
"Bye, Riku." I said biting my lip, smiling like an idiot "Happy birthday kid"

I tapped his shoulder before he left, "Do you...Want to go out another day?" I said shyly leaning on the door frame.  
"Of course. How about tomorrow we go to the fair that's about 10 minutes from here?" He offered.  
Before I answered I imagined us kissing on the ferris wheel with the sweet smells of funnel cake and cotton candy surrounding us with the sounds of people laughing and the loud gauky music from the rides.  
Perfect.  
"Sure!" I said happily.  
"I'll pick you up whenever." Riku said ruffling my hair.  
"See you whenever."  
I closed the door slowly, and sighed sweetly as I leaned against the door like in one of those cheesy romantic comedy.  
"I knew it..." I heard my dad say coldly from the balcony.  
"Dad! uhm I-" I said. My eyes wide.  
He walked down the stairs, each step made me more and more afraid of what he was going to say as my heart began to race uncontrollably.  
"How could you?! Out of all the kids on this god damn planet I had to have the gay one."  
Hearing him utter out that last vial sentence made my face go blank.  
"Excuse me?!"  
"Since when did I have a homo phobic idiot of a father?" I said harshly, not resisting the urge to yell at him.  
"Don't talk to your father like that!" He snapped back at me.  
"Shut the hell up I'm going to talk to you anyway I want to, I'm 19 years old you wouldn't know since you weren't even here most of the day probably getting a blow job from your damn secretary you dumb fuck!"  
"That's not even the point now! How could a boy as handsome as you waste your life being gay!"  
"I like how you didn't even react to that because you know its true. Pervert. How old is your secretary? 20? And you're 39. Pedophile."

"Shut your god damn mouth, gay boy." He said coldly.

"It's not an insult. Don't say it like it is one." I snapped.  
"And I'm bisexual. Not gay. Why don't you get out of my fucking life you dumb ass! You're never even there for me how am I supposed to grow up to be big and tough when all my childhood I've gone shopping with my mother, and your ass is "AT WORK" as a fucking banker at 3 in the morning when the bank closes at 8pm! WHAT THE FUCK DAD!" I said storming upstairs.  
"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" He yelled.  
"NO! I HATE YOU! ASSHOLE!" I screamed from my room as I slammed the door and locked it.  
I sat on my bed crossing my arms in anger.  
I angrily took off my shoes and jacket and dove under the covers letting out a loud scream into my pillow.  
After that I slowly drifted into slumber with tears streaming down my face.


End file.
